badgerrulersofsalamandastronfandomcom-20200214-history
Mess Hall
Why This Was Made (W.T.W.M.) This was made to be a third way for users to quickly leave short messages and have conversations with one another. It will not, be used as a way for you to have private conversations with a fellow user. For those, please use the PM on the chat or use their message wall. Any conversation you have should be public, meaning any user can join and there is no restriction or limit to the number of users contributing. Rules and Regulations The following is a list of rules for the Mess Hall: Mess Hall Monitors Mess Hall Monitors, or simply Monitors, are much like Chat Moderators, save if they hear of or see use of profanity, cyber-bullying, or any other breaking of the rules, they report to the admins, who then block the offender. If you would like to become an assistant monitor, or a monitor yourself, please ask one of the administrators, and after conferring with others, a decision will be made. How To Use This The Mess Hall is a place to have fun and mess around with your BRoS Wiki friends. However, if you don't know how to use it properly or don't know the rules, that makes it hard to do so. With that, this is how you add to the conversation. Mess Avatar A Mess Avatar is a tiny image that you place before your message in order for other users to identify you. It links to your userpage, and they all have no background. This is a listing of all mess avatars you can use. * Lemon-icon.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 01 * Cookie-rsz-02.gif - - Template:Mess Avatar 02 * Salamandastronflag-tiny.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 03 * Cross-swords.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 04 * Red-Turnip-icon.png - Template:Mess Avatar 05 * Neutrality-vote.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 06 * Spear and Tung-RW 03.png - Template:Mess Avatar 07 * RW-Flag-tiny.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 08 * BroS Wiki logo New.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 09 * Sword of Martin.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 10 * Blademaster's Sword and Medal.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 11 * You can add yours to the list as soon as you it! '' You also may upload your own Mess Avatar, so long as it is at maximum 32 pixels, and has a transparent background. However, if you upload one you haven't made, it is discouraged that you upload an image that you aren't using with permission. You can link them to your userpage by going into source mode, placing a dividing line (|) after the filename and before the end brackets, and typing in your userpage title. The Mess Without further ado, the Mess Hall!!!! _____________________________________________________________________________________ The Mess Hall ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< *Heather: Ugh you has gots to be kiddings me... I'll be lonely all this weekend cause my cousins are coming over and the oldest is Spikes' age and they're all boys. :P Oh well at least on Sunday i'll have my friends cause we'll be going to someone's house for dinner afterwards and I hope everyone else is going too. It's awkward enough going there with just them, cause the only person I have something to do with is a boy a couple years older than me. XP His older brother is like way older and then they have a little girl. So yeah, it's a bit awkward for me... :P | Lol I picked up the cat and he farted on me. No wonder my bed smells funny when he's on it... XP *Ox: Very intriguing, but highly disturbing... | I see the images of different Wikias associated with BRoS on the template and there is SYS Wikia, FRONT AND CENTER! KAPOW! | Gosh I hate linear equations... (F= ½ +r- q ) *Heather: Could we put RW fanfic wiki on there? :D *Ox: lmao I have a World Record in Cookie Clicker. 1.194 Quintillion Prestige Levels. Quite easy to achieve once you have the Dragon Egg and use the aura "Dragon Harvest". *[[User:Snowstripe the Fierce|'⁋ILGRIM']]':' So, your older cousins are taking care of a little girl? I don't see the "be disturbed" sign. Your wordmark's only centered because the formatting I put into it won't register. The network just won't receive what I typed. I'd put up the RW Fanfic Wiki on the template, but they don't have an image as their wordmark. You can make one for them if you want :) *Heather: What? No, I was talking about somebody else, it was just very jumbled. XD | Oh yeah. *Tintin finger snap8 I still have to make a wordmark... I'll go do that. ;) *Ox: I might not be able to RP tomorrow because my mom LOVES last minute plans! So could we start it earlier maybe? Say, 10 AM EST? * ':' I just made a symbol of currency for us. Called the thóril. Here it is: *Heather: Cool!!!! What's it do? X) | Ohhhh yeahhh this is my Hiccup... <3 <3 <3 * ':' It'll be used to replace the dollar sign. I'm also thinking of setting up a reward system based on it, but I don't know. *Ox: Can we RP on Sunday or Monday? :3 *Heather: Yes, but I think it will be just fine on the forum. I'm doing one on the Zootopia forum with Rage and it's working perfectly fine. :) |Yessssss a collection of awesomeness!!!! XD XD *Ox: my cousin is over and we're just taking lok * ':''' Just learned my political alliance: Modern Federalist. Join me, fellow Hamiltonians! States' rights! States' rights! States' rights! States' rights! States' rights! States' rights! States' rights! States' rights! *Ox: I think you're more nuts than I am now. *Heather: What da heck is "propitious Gunnhild" supposed to mean?! One might say Viggo is a riddle, an enigma, wrapped in mystery, wrapped in yak bacon!!! 8/ *Ox: ...Yeah, perfectly not-nuts... | ughhhh my teachers have all these HW assignments that are over a long period and that stresses me because sometimes I forget. I forgot to do one Friday... | ...when will I ever be able to RP!!! D: *Heather: I just counted and I have 5 dragon requests left to do... *wince* Well I did one last night... but then I was also going to draw Ryder Stoik for Rage, but that can wait a bit longer cause I asked him if I could draw him cause I want more practice drawing Zootopia animals. >_< | Hey Ox, this is random but I was trying to think of a good dragon for you and I think a Gronckle would be good. They are cute, friendly, loyal, very cuddly, eat rocks and barf them out as lava, but the only downside is they are pretty slow. Shattermaster is the fastest one I've ever seen, but he is still fairly slow compared to most dragons. Well would you mind a slow dragon if it's the cuddliest one? XD And Snow, I'm still trying to think of a good one for you... maybe a Stormcutter? Ooooh, yeahhh... ;D *Ox: Interesting... Vomit lava... I want to know what their anatomy is because DANG THAT'S WEIRD BUT COOL LOL. Sure, I guess? | I'm gonna start watching Tokyo Ghoul. "Unravel" is such a great opening. "dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata o kizutsuketaku wa nai yo ; oboeteite boku no koto o azayakana mama = I don't wish to hurt you in a world of someone else's imaging ; Remember who I am, my full, vivid self " *Heather: Yaaayyy Dagur has joined us on Wikia!!! ^^ | Now what should your dragon's name be.... how about Baneslayer? Or Cuddlemaster? XD *Ox: Rookbane isn't good enough? ;) | Dagur..? *goes to find him immediately* *Heather: Sure, or Rookbane. :) | His username on here is DeWhiteBrumby. Unmistakable. XD And his profile pic is hilarious. ;) ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Navigation Category:The Great Flame War of 2016 Category:Locations